


Morning Kisses

by enkelimagnus



Series: Ficlet Instruments Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cowboy AU, Cowboy Alec, M/M, Mention of Isabelle Lightwood - Freeform, Mention of Raphael Santiago - Freeform, Vet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Magnus is waiting for his morning kiss from his boyfriend.





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> ”OK, I might have forgotten to tell you I’m very afraid of horses.”

There was something incredibly romantic about watching the man you loved ride up to your house, Magnus thought, as he stood on the porch of his home. It was early in the morning, and the air was still misty. That definitely added to the movie-magic like feel of the whole situation. 

In the distance, down the hill, across the creek, Magnus could see the shape of a man on a horse. Despite the distance, Magnus already knew the hat was brown and the horse was buckskin. He knew it of course because it was Alec’s hat and Alec’s horse, Harley.

Magnus sipped on his cup of coffee. Alec hadn’t spent the night, but that didn’t mean Magnus wouldn’t get his good morning kiss before he went to work. Everything was in the truck and Magnus was dressed and ready, he just needed Alec’s kisses. 

It would be a long day at the vet clinic. And an even longer day going his rounds in more remote ranches in the country, checking on past patients. Magnus loved his job, he truly did, some parts were just… long. 

Alec grew closer and closer, until Magnus could see him much clearer. He grinned, grabbing the second mug of coffee and walking down the couple of stairs in front of the small house. “Hey, there.” 

Alec tilted his hat back slightly, leaning in to press a gentle, long kiss to Magnus’ lips. “Hey, baby. Good morning.” He grinned, before taking the mug from Magnus’ hands. “And thanks for the coffee.” 

Magnus nodded. “No problem.” He shrugged. “I made it strong. I have another day of dealing with all of this alone.” 

“Still no replacement for Raphael?” Alec asked, taking a sip of the coffee. He winced slightly. It was indeed very very strong. 

“Well the last one ran away after telling me _ “ _ _ OK, I might have forgotten to tell you I’m very afraid of horses.” _ ” Magnus huffed. “Which… if you are on a training day to be hired as a vet’s assistant in the goddamn middle of Alberta, you should already know horses and cows are a big part of the business.” 

Alec rolled his eyes. “You’ll find the perfect fit. Just maybe don’t try to find an exact copy of Raphael. I don’t think anyone can be as grumpy and devoted as him.” He said softly. 

Of course Alec knew that Magnus was struggling with letting go of Raphael. He had gone to the big city for work, and was enjoying himself a lot there, but Magnus missed him, both at work and outside. 

“In the mid time, I’ll ask Izzy to help you out. She’s back from the rodeo circuit for some time, and she’s always loved caring for the animals.” Alec pointed out. 

“That would be perfect, actually.” Magnus grinned.

They finished their coffees and exchanged more words, and more kisses, until Alec basically had to carry Magnus to his truck so he would get to work. 

  
  
  



End file.
